Pre Wedding
by christiantean
Summary: Everything goes wrong after some unexpected guests show up before Bella's wedding.


I looked in the mirror and gasped in horror.

"Alice! I look "  
"Beautiful." Alice smiled, and quickly turned me around to face her.  
"Thank you. I still wish I didn't have to go through this." I sighed.

"This means a lot to Edward. Please try to be graceful about this"  
I snorted. "Me, graceful?"

Alice laughed. "You know what I mean..."

"I just don't see why this is so important to him. He knows I couldn't be happy with anyone else"  
"He's so old fashioned," I sighed, shifting in my dress.

Old fashioned. My thoughts flashed to Charlie.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice worriedly scanned my face.

"Its just... I wish Charlie and my mom... and Jacob could have been here."

Alice froze as loud voices came from outside. I looked at her frantically.  
"What is wrong?"

She rushed out of the dressing room without a word.

I bit my lip, wondering what I should do. Alice was supposed to make sure that I didn't leave the room until it was time to walk down the aisle. Well, since she left me without a word, she couldn't expect me to stay. I burst through the door and gasped.

Charlie had been yelling at Carslile while Alice seemed to be trying to get him to listen to her. Everyone in the foyer stopped what they were doing at the sight of me.

"Bella!" I turned to the right and my mouth fell open as Jacob ran to my side. "What are you doing here?!" I hissed, surprised that he had come to crash my wedding. "I thought you were-"

"I couldn't let it happen," Jacob interrupted, scowling at me. "Its not fair to you, your family and... me, Bella. Think about what you are doing to everyone! You don't need that bloodsucker to be happy."

"You will NOT tell me what to do and ruin my wedding day. EDWARD makes me happy, and no matter what you say will keep me from him. I love you Jacob, but you were only thinking of yourself by coming here today." Tears filled my eyes as I looked away from him. Charlie started walking towards me.

"Bells, how could you do this to Rennee and me? Why didn't you invite your own parents to your wedding?" his eyes full of sorrow stabbed my heart. "I may think that no one could ever be good enough for my girl, but I wouldn't have stopped you from marrying Edward."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Charlie, there is something you should know about Edward," Jacob growled.

"No!" I yelled, stepping in between Charlie and Jake.

"What is going on, Bells?" Charlie asked.

Alice ran up to Charlie's side. "Its all just a misunder-"

"Edward is a vampire," Jacob blurted out.

"Jacob, don't be ridiculous." Charlie scowled. When he turned to me and saw my horror, he looked confused.

"Bella wants to become a vampire so she can be immortal with Edward." Jacob sneered. "Its true. Ask her."

Charlie looked pained. "Jacob..."

"Ask her."

"Bella?"

I looked down. He would know that I was lying.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this Bella"  
Charlie's eyes looked flat as he walked stiffly out the door of the church.

"You should know something, Bella." I tried to look at Jacob with through the streams of tears running down my face.  
"Your dad had a heart attack right after you left Forks. He didn't tell anyone because he didn't want people to worry. He needs a new heart, and what you're doing isn't helping."

"What I'm doing?!" I screamed. "You told him I ran off to get married to a vampire! How would that help him"  
I ran out the door.

Charlie was sitting in his car with the door open. My deathly heels made it difficult to get across the soft grass. As I got closer to him, I realized something was very wrong.

"Dad? Are you alright?" His head was on the steering wheel.  
My voice rose higher. "DAD! Answer me!" I fell, staining my dress and palms of my hands green. When I reached his car I heard a groan.

"Hey sweetie." He moaned.  
"Dad, you're going to be okay," I cried.  
"I don't think so," he winced, holding his arm. "My heart isn't feeling too great."

"I need... you to... walk me down the aisle," I sobbed, kissing his forehead.  
"I'll be there Bells," he whispered. "You may not see me, but I'll be there"  
He slumped over and was gone.  
A hand touched my shoulder.  
"Bella..." I turned to see Carslile.  
"Carslile! Help him!" I begged, sobbing in his arms.  
"Its too late." he stroked my hair and held me closer.  
"He's gone." 


End file.
